Battles of Conquest Book I: Unova Journeys
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash is currently travelling through Unova with Iris and Cilan. However, when Paul and his troupe appears, everyone in both groups will get caught in a mass conflict between Team Rocket, Team Plasma and Team Galactic. BadTasteshipping amongst others.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Battles of Conquest Saga! I decided to make a new prologue and combine Chapter 1 with the old one. Well, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Before The Beginning<strong>

_Welcome to the World of Pokemon. This world is home to so many amazing creatures. Many walk on land, some swim in the ocean and some fly in the sky. Some Pokemon even live in space. Many live with humans with kindness in their hearts. However, many more are used as tools by criminal organisations around the world._

_This story continues into the journey of Ash Ketchum, a confident 16-year-old teenager. He is travelling around the Unova region with his friends and current travelling companions, Iris and Cilan. They have battled many different opponents, caught many Pokemon and made many friends. However, Ash harbours a deep and personal secret. To find out the origin, we need to go back... Way back… To before the beginning…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years ago, 3 years before the beginning of the Pokemon Anime and 1 week before the Red, Green and Blue Saga of the Pokemon Adventures Manga…<strong>_

A group of two boys and four girls were escaping from a building somewhere in the Hoenn region. The oldest girl was named Green Diane Ketchum and the other girls were named Alexis Marie Ketchum, Leaf Hope Ketchum and White, whose full name is Hilda Whitlea Touko Ketchum. The two boys were named Ash Satoshi Ketchum and Silver Rocket Ketchum. They were escaping two older children. One of them, a boy, was named Will Itsuki and Karen Karin. They had some Pokemon next to them, a Natu and an Eevee.

"Natu, use Psyshock!", Will ordered as Natu released a burst of energy. However, Ash sent out his Pawniard and Alexis sent out her Zweilous to battle the two Pokemon.

"Pawniard, use Night Slash!", Ash ordered as the small Pokemon slashed Natu with its claws.

"Zweilous, use Dragon Pulse!", Alexis commanded as the two-headed dragon sent out an energy pulse at Eevee. Both Pokemon were knocked out after the brutality of the attacks. After that, everyone fled.

"Ash, Alexis, Leaf, I'll have to take you guys back to Pallet. White will leave for Unova, where she'll be safe. I don't know where Silver will go to.", Green said as she took three of her younger siblings back to their home of Pallet.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the new prologue, everyone. Read, review and recommend!<strong>


	2. New Friends and Old Foes

**Battles of Conquest-Unova Journeys**

**By PokePenguin2459**

**Summary: Ash is currently travelling through Unova with Iris and Cilan. However, when Paul and his troupe appear, everyone in both groups will get caught in a mass conflict between Team Rocket, Team Plasma and Team Galactic.**

**BadTasteShipping (Ash and Burgundy), BlackRoseShipping (PaulxOC), PenguinShipping (Dawn and Kenny), SpecialShipping (Red and Yellow), OldRivalShipping (Blue and Green), MangaQuestShipping (Gold and Crystal), InsolenceShipping (SilverxGeorgia), the Anime counterpart of OldRivalShipping (Gary and Leaf), FranticShipping (Ruby and Sapphire), ContestShipping (May and Drew), CommonerShipping (Diamond and Platinum), JetShipping (Black and Skyla), FerrisWheelShipping (White and N) and DualRivalShipping (Bianca and Cheren).**

**Author's notes: This is my first story. Helpful criticism is advised for improvement but no flames please. Also, some events may be similar to or the same as events from the games so this fanfic may involve spoilers for those of you who haven't played the games.**

**Character Ages**

**Ash, Burgundy, Alexis, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Georgia, Silver, Black, White, Bianca, Cheren, Stephan, Trip and Skyla: 16**

**Paul, Kairi, Iris and Yellow: 17**

**Red, Blue, Green, Cilan, Chili, Cress and N: 19**

**May, Ruby, Sapphire and Rachel: 14**

**Emerald: 13**

**Dawn, Kenny, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: 12**

**Max: 11**

**Ghetsis: 40**

**Delia, Regina and Johanna: 35**

**Jessie and James: 22**

**Giovanni: 37**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – New Faces and Old Adversaries<strong>

On their way to Driftveil City for a Gym battle with its Gym Leader, Ash and friends find themselves lost in a dark forest.

"I cannot believe this! We're lost. I blame this on Ash." complained Iris, who always has Axew with her.

"Call it a slight, if not heavy sense of déjà vu. I was told my sense of direction was so bad I couldn't see my reflection in a mirror!" said Ash, loud enough for Iris to hear.

"I was told my sense of direction was so bad I couldn't see my reflection in a mirror!"

"OK, guys, enough's enough." said Cilan, the green-haired individual of the group.

"We have to decide on a path. I'll select this one." During the decision, Ash goes into a soliloquy. He had been doing this a lot lately.

_"I do know the pathway is left, but I can't let Cilan know that. This is going to have to remain a secret for now…"_

While he is in this state, a voice is heard.

"Well, well. Lost, are you?" said a voice. It was familiar to everyone.

"Lost, are you? Pathetic." said another voice. It was only familiar to Ash. Finally, they revealed themselves as a girl with purple hair and lilac eyes as well as a boy with purple hair and black eyes. Everyone recognised the former but Ash recognises the latter.

"Burgundy?", Cilan asked nervously.

"Paul?", Ash asked curiously. At that moment, the forest became quiet. Too quiet. You could have heard a pin drop about 5 metres away. 30 if you were a Clefable.

"Ash, you know this guy?" asked Cilan, obviously wanting to know the truth.

"Guys, this is Paul, my rival from the Sinnoh region. Paul, say hello to my new travel companions, Iris and Cilan." Ash introduced his group to Paul and vice versa.

"Hmph. You must be Cilan. I battled your brothers already. They were no match for me." said Paul, looking at Cilan with spite.

"I will personally take the three of you to base camp. As to why Burgundy was following me, she is staying at base camp for a while. Now come along, if you'd please." With that, he took the trio to where base camp was set up, which was north-east of their current location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>_

It took a while, but the five made it to base camp. However, Ash realised that Paul was not travelling alone like he normally does.(Quite surprising, huh.) There were quite a few people- a boy with black hair who looked about 19 years old (Red), a blonde girl wearing yellow clothing who was 17 (Yellow), a brunette boy who looked 19 (Blue), a brunette girl who looked 19 (Green), a navy haired boy who was 16 (Gold), a redhead guy who was also 16 (Silver), a blunette girl who was 16 (Crystal), a boy with navy hair who was 14 (Ruby), two brunette girls who were also 14 (May and Sapphire), a short blonde boy who was 13 (Emerald), a small navy haired guy with glasses who was 11 (Max), a green-haired boy who was 15 (Drew), two blunette girls who are both 12 (Dawn and Platinum), a brunette boy who was also 12 (Diamond), a blonde-haired guy who was 12 (Pearl), a redhead girl who was 16 but slightly older than Ash (Misty), a black haired girl who was 16 (Alexis), two brunette girls who were 16 (Leaf and White) and even two brunette dudes who is also aged 16 (Gary and Black).

"Hey guys, I'm back! And I brought more guests." shouted Paul. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, however found out who one of the guests were.

"Hey, Ash Ketchum! Is that really you?" shouted the short boy with glasses.

"Hi, Max! It's been too long, hasn't it?" replied Ash.

"Hi, Ash! It's been a while, hasn't it?" said one of the younger blunettes. She was holding a Piplup in her arms.

"Hey, Dawn. Great to see you." Ash replied to her statement. He even caught sight of the redhead dude and talked to him.

"Oh, hi, Silver." Ash said to him, leaving everyone in shock.

"Ash? You know him?" yelled Iris, making her presence known.

"Of course I do, Iris. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I… I happen to be one of the Masked Children.", Ash said. Iris was then shocked after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! An amended version of Chapter 1, which combines the old prologue with the old Chapter 1. Well, let's enjoy our lives! Read and review as well!<strong>


	3. Revealing the Past

**Here it is, Chapter 3. ****I told you I would update sooner or later. You are going to get a kick out of this chapter. You will know how Ash knows Silver in this chapter and if anyone else knew that he was one of the Masked Children.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Revealing the Past<strong>

"The Masked Children? You were one of them?" asked Iris, obviously bewildered by the fact that her friend was part of a strange group.

"Of course I am. What kind of pathetic hillbilly do you take me for?" retorted Ash, horrified by the fact that his current travel companions never understood this fact. Even with Iris's 'sixth sense', they were still clueless.

"Ash, I never once thought this of you. Even when you used Oshawott against me when we battled, I thought you to be more normal." said Cilan with a shocked expression on his face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else was shocked when you told them. Or did they just hear this just now?" Iris said, wondering if anyone else knew about it or if they were the last to know.

"Actually, I heard about it from him before we got to the Battle Pyramid for Ash's original battle against Brandon." said May.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (between the events of "All That Glitters is Not Golden" and those of "New Plot - Old Lot")<em>

_Ash and May were training for the Mulberry Contest in three days time and May's appeals were getting better._

"_Combusken, use Fire Spin!", May commanded. Combusken then used the attack in an attempt to strike it's target, which was Ash's Pikachu._

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!", Ash made his own command. Pikachu then used it's trademark Thunderbolt attack to cancel it out. _

"_Okay, that's enough for now.", Ash called. He felt like I had to say something to May about his past._

"_May, I have to say something to you about my past. Please don't think badly of me after I tell you about it.", Ash said worryingly._

"_What is it that you want to talk about, Ash?" May asked, concerned about her best friend._

"_What I am about to say to you may shock and terrify you. Do you still want to hear this?", Ash asked._

"_Of course I do, Ash.", May answered._

"_Good. I'll start at the beginning. I am actually one of the Masked Children, along with my sisters, Alexis, White, Leaf and Green. We were imprisoned along with Silver, Will, Karen, Keane and Chermaine. We trained our Pokemon to an extremely high level. My Pokemon were Eelektross, Bisharp, Magmortar, Luxray, Gyarados, Crobat, Salamence, Sneasel, Gallade, Rhyperior, Krookodile and my real first Pokemon, Empoleon. They were all super powerful because I had them as friends. My only friends during six years of training. When I was eight, I escaped with my sisters and their Pokemon. However, to relieve myself of the horror, I gave Green all my Pokemon. I was still too young to own most of them because I had Empoleon since I was a toddler. Alexis had Infernape since she was a toddler herself. One of our neighbours, a boy by the name of Paul, had a Turtwig since he was a toddler, but I don't know what happened to him. Six years can change a person, May. Don't ever tell Brock or Max about this. It'll be our little secret." Ash told his past in it's entirety._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>After May told her story, Max was slightly confused. He was originally furious when Ash's list of strong Pokemon was told but he calmed down when the traumatic past was revealed. Paul decided to say something to Ash about one of them.<p>

"Hey, Ash. May said in her story you owned a Sneasel, right?"

"Yes, Paul, she did say that.", Ash answered.

"Well, I should tell you something about it.", Paul said as he decided to revel in a memory of his own.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Paul was waiting in a Pokemon Centre Lobby. His Grotle and Nidoking and lost a battle against Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. While he was waiting for them to heal, a girl of 14 and a half years old walked up to him._

"_Hey, lost a battle?", she said to him._

"_What's it to you?", he said rudely to her._

"_Well, why else would you be sitting out here?", she said curiously._

"_Alright, I lost a battle to Falkner and I'm waiting for my Grotle and Nidoking to be healed.", he responded._

"_You should know, Grass-type Pokemon have a disadvantage against Flying-type Pokemon. Why would you let Grotle suffer like that?", questioned the girl._

"_All I want are strong Pokemon that can win every time. The rest don't matter to me.", Paul said._

"_I can help you get stronger, if you want. I can give you these Pokemon to help you against Falkner.", she said._

"_What are these Pokemon?", he asked._

"_A Sneasel and a Murkrow. The Murkrow knows Sky Attack and Sneasel has a type advantage over Flying-types.", she answered._

"_Nice.", said Paul as he took the Pokemon from the girl._

"_The name's Green.", said the girl, whose name is Green._

"_I'm Paul.", he replied._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So the next day, I challenged Falkner again and won, 2-to-0. Before I left for Unova, I left Weavile with Reggie and I gave Honchkrow back to Alexis.", said Paul, finishing up his story. The rest of the group exchanged stories, even through dinner. Then, they went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, glad that's finished. That took a while. Also, please review. This is my third chapter and I haven't received a single review. I would like even a single review. Peace out!<strong>


	4. Battles between old Rivals

**Here it is, my fourth chapter, including the Prologue. Finally we get to the battling. You get to see Paul's Unova Pokemon in this chapter. Read on please.**

**Also I realised last night that I have been neglecting Pikachu. I wanted to get the intros out of the way so I could involve it outside flashbacks. I will use it in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Battles between Old Rivals<strong>

The next day, Ash and Paul decided to have a battle. To brief it up, they would use two Pokemon each. Paul would use his two new captures and to make it fair, Ash decided not to use Pikachu. Paul selected his first Pokemon.

"Dewott, stand by for battle!", Paul said as his new Pokemon appeared. It was a fairly small otter-like Pokemon with shells on it's thighs, one on each. Ash reached for his own Pokeball and threw it.

"Snivy, I choose you!", he said as his grass snake appeared on the field. She stared at Dewott, obviously wanting to defeat it quickly.

"Dewott, use Ice Beam!", Paul ordered. Dewott then used it's Ice-type attack towards Snivy.

"Dodge it, Snivy!", Ash shouted. Snivy then dodged it effortlessly.

"Now use Leaf Blade!", Ash instructed. Snivy then used Leaf Blade to strike Dewott while falling.

"Use Razor Shell!", Paul ordered. He thought Snivy was too fast to hit with a far-off attack so he thought close-range attacks were fine. Dewott took both his shells and tried to counter Snivy's Leaf Blade attack in a style reminiscent of swordfights. Eventually, the Leaf Blade broke through and Dewott fell to the ground, down but not out.

"Leaf Storm, Snivy!", Ash ordered as Snivy whipped up a storm of leaves and sent them towards Dewott. When the storm struck, Dewott took continuous damage. When the storm was over, Dewott was knocked out. Paul then withdrew his Dewott and spoke to it like he usually does but instead of scolding it for it's failure, he spoke kindly to it.

"Thanks, Dewott. You tried your best.", he said as he took out his next Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Rufflet, stand by for battle!", he said as he sent out his next Pokemon, a small eagle-like Pokemon with a white and red feather at the top of the head.<p>

"Snivy, return.", Ash said as he put Snivy back in her Pokeball. He then took out another.

"Roggenrola, I choose you!", he said as a walking rock appeared out on the battlefield. It looked ready for battle as well as Rufflet.

"Steel Wing, let's go!", Paul gave the first order as Rufflet's wings gave off a glow and then became metal. He then charged at Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola, use Sandstorm!", Ash commanded. Roggenrola stirred up a wind of sand and near blinded Rufflet.

"Now, use Stone Edge!", Ash ordered. Roggenrola then flung twenty rocks at Rufflet, not a single one missed. Rufflet then fell to the floor, knocked out. Paul decided to withdraw it, but this time said nothing. He went over to Ash to talk to him about Snivy and Roggenrola.

"Wow, Ash. Those Pokemon are more powerful than I expected. Dewott and Rufflet couldn't stand a chance at all.", said Paul, surprised that Ash's Pokemon were as strong as they were.

"Thanks, Paul. I'm actually curious as to what you have.", said Ash curiously.

"I got Dewott as an Oshawott from Professor Juniper and I got Rufflet two days ago.", said Paul.

"I see. Well, I should get going. There is a group of people waiting for me. I should tell you, Dawn, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum though, these are people whom you have had histories with. It's important to note that these people used to be bad, but they are starting to turn their lives around. So don't jump to conclusions when you find out who they are.", Ash said as he walked away. Everyone else decided to follow him to where he is going. Little do they know, their histories are closer than they realise…

* * *

><p><em>At an unknown building<em>

_5 miles of Driftveil Drawbridge_

A group of people have gathered to discuss something important, so much so that if they fail, it could be the end of the world as they know it.

"How is our boss doing with his duties?", said a man with dark blue hair as his Toxicroak was getting a tad impatient.

"All is going as planned, Saturn. Soon, Team Plasma shall join us in our alliance and Team Rocket shall fall. He is coming here right now, in fact.", said a girl with red hair, with her Purugly beside her.

"Great. We will see him in a short while.", said a woman with purple hair. Her Skuntank, like the Toxicroak, was getting impatient.

"And when he gets here, we make our move. Team Plasma is a persistent bunch, but our new boss is much fairer than Cyrus.", said Saturn. Suddenly he got a call. He smiled when he read the caller ID. It was his boss. After a few minutes, the call ended and he turned his head to his fellow commanders.

"That was our boss. He said he was bringing more guests. Four of them have defeated Cyrus and we have a smaller history with another. Mars, Jupiter, you two get busy with preparations for all of them. It is time for us to do some good.", Saturn briefed his fellow commanders.

"Team Rocket will most certainly fall this time. Team Galactic is back and better than ever before!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! That was great! My first battle chapter. You probably knew Paul's Unova Pokemon already. It's been up on my profile. So Team Galactic is now here. They have a new boss, a new goal and a new hatred of Team Rocket. You are probably wondering who their new boss is, aren't you? Find out next chapter. I will close with one thing: Yes, ASDFG96, it is getting interesting. Very interesting indeed.<strong>


	5. Revelations

**Well, here it is. The chapter in which things are revealed for everyone, why Team Galactic is trying to find Team Plasma and destroy Team Rocket. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Revelations<strong>

Ash and the group are currently standing outside of the warehouse in which Ash said he had to meet their new allies. It wasn't long before Iris decided to say something to Ash.

"Hey, are we going to go in or what?", she asked, quite rudely as a matter of fact.

"Sure. Time to get this over with. It's now or never-", said Ash before Crystal cut him off.

"Let's just go in already!", said Crystal. Ash decided to use the intercom. The secretary had attire that looked familiar to Dawn, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Paul.

"Oh! Boss! Good to see you! And you have your friends! I'll tell the commanders you're here now!", said the secretary. Soon after, the doors were unlocked.

"Well, let's go in, everyone. From this point, things will change. We will make a better world for everyone.", Ash declared. Everyone then entered the building.

* * *

><p><em>Route 5<em>

_Team Galactic Building_

The group entered the building to see Ash's secret group. However, there was no-one there.

"Where is everyone, Ash?", said Kenny.

"Yeah, this place looks abandoned.", said May, wondering where everyone is.

"Kenny, May, don't be so impatient. They will come.", Ash said patiently.

"Well well, nice to meet most of you for the first time and the rest of you again.", said a familiar voice. The man who the voice belonged to appeared out of the shadows. Dawn, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Paul recognised him - it was Saturn of Team Galactic.

"Saturn! What are you doing here? You should be in prison!", Dawn shouted. It was clear he was going to make trouble.

"We were bailed out once our reasons for following Cyrus were explained.", said another voice. It belonged to Mars.

"You know what that means? Team Galactic is back with a new purpose!", said a third voice, which belonged to Jupiter.

"And I'm their leader. The great Ash Ketchum!", said Ash.

"Ash, how could you! We travelled together for two years and stopped Team Galactic from using Dialga and Palkia to destroy the world! And after our journey, you join them? Is there something mentally wrong with you?", Dawn shouted, obviously dismayed that her friend joined Team Galactic.

"At least hear me out first, would you?", Ash asked. Everyone went quiet.

"Now, I will tell the story of how I resurrected Team Galactic. While I was deciding on going to a new region or re-entering those that I lost, I got a call from Silver. He told me that Jessie and James had been promoted for their good work in taking down Hunter J and Team Galactic in Sinnoh. They were planning on taking down Team Plasma here in Unova. Once they did that, they would use their Pokemon to take over the world. I had to do something. So I went back to Sinnoh to find the Commanders and have them tell me what they knew about Cyrus. As it turns out, he and Charon were behind everything, from the incident at Eterna Museum, to the one at Spear Pillar. The Commanders were innocent in the matter, so I bailed them and the grunts that thought Cyrus went too far, out. After that, I went to Unova. While that happened, Saturn sent two men to Team Rocket HQ. He had them infiltrate Team Rocket and find information on their plans. Their current plans were to find Deoxys. With it, they could destroy Team Plasma. Within days, they could take over Unova. Within weeks, the world. Team Plasma is currently in the progress of finding Kyurem. They think that all trainers abuse Pokemon. We of Team Galactic aren't like that. Only Cyrus and Charon are that cruel. These people were only following orders. Our next mission is to go to Driftveil City and get Team Plasma to join our cause. Our cause of disbanding Team Rocket for good. That's my story in it's entirety.", Ash said. Everyone was shocked. The fact that only Cyrus was responsible and the Commanders were framed for his crimes was a lot to take in.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let's go to Driftveil City.", Ash announced. Everyone left for the Driftveil Drawbridge. It was still up.

"Want to go to Driftveil City?", said a voice. It belonged to Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader.

"I can contact Clay for you all." A few moments later, the Drawbridge lowered, allowing access to Driftveil City.

"Alright, I better be going.", Elesa said as she went back to Nimbasa City.

"Well, let's go.", Ash said as Team Galactic headed for Driftveil City.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that's done. Hope this clears things up for you! Please review more. Plus, I changed the title a little. I'm doing it in the series of books. The saga is going to be very long, as in a few years. It'll be that long before the saga is finally finished. Hope you'll hold out for that long. Well, see you!<strong>


	6. Battle at the Cold Storage

**Well, now that the completely imaginative part is out of the way, here's the material similar to the games (except the parts involving Team Galactic). Those of you readers who play the games should know what comes next. For those of you who haven't, that's your problem, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Battle at the Cold Storage<strong>

In two hours, everyone reached Driftveil City. The Commanders were ordered to take ten grunts each (Team Galactic only had thirty grunts) and find any Team Plasma members to join the cause. Ash and everyone who isn't a Team Galactic member went to find the Gym. According to Ash, while his subordinates searched for Team Plasma, he would battle Gym Leaders. They then ran into a man who looked like one of business.

"Hrmph! So yer the Trainer Elesa was talkin' about, huh. I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'around these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when you lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!", said the man, whose name was Clay.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. That's in Kanto, by the way. I am also Team Galactic's boss. We were looking for Team Plasma so we could defeat Team Rocket once and for all. Team Rocket is a crime organisation from Kanto, to tell you the truth. I also came here to battle you. But, if you are trying to find Team Plasma right now, I guess it can't be helped.", Ash said, concerned for his subordinates.

"Ya can say whatever ya want. But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer all talented trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what… If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!", said Clay before leaving.

"Come on guys, let's find Team Plasma!", said Ash before contacting a member.

"Hey, Sea Swellow. I need you right now! Team Plasma is somewhere in Driftveil City. Get to work immediately!", Ash ordered.

Later, everyone was at the Cold Storage with Clay. They were prepared and ready to go in. They saw a Team Plasma grunt run into the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a cold place like this… You guys take those Pokemon robbers", said Clay.<p>

"Sure, Clay.", said Iris. Then everyone went into the Cold Storage. It was a cold room with dark blue walls. At the back of the building was several empty crates. The only members of Team Plasma were several grunts and an old man.

"All of you, huddle around me. I can't take this cold…", said the old man before he looked at the heroes and heroines.

"Hey, Team Plasma! I'm Ash Ketchum, leader of Team Galactic! Stop your crime activities now! I understand your desire to liberate Pokemon from trainers who abuse them, but stealing them? That's low!", said Ash, who was shocked that they steal Pokemon as well.

"Pokemon are our king's friends. While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away!", said the sage. The grunts battled with their Pokemon, from Scraggy to Liepard to Watchog. Everyone fought back with two strong Pokemon of their own, from Alexis' Servine and Honchkrow to Red and Yellow's Pikachu combo. Soon, the grunts lost the battle. However, the sage is prepared for battle.

"Interesting. My name is Zinzolin. You may have defeated my grunts, but you cannot defeat me! Go, Zangoose!", said the sage, whose name was now confirmed as Zinzolin. The Cat Ferret Pokemon stared at it's adversaries with a creepy look on his face. Ash prepared for battle as he whipped out an Ultra Ball…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ash prepared for his battle against Team Plasma at the Cold Storage, which Clay notified him about. It was a wise idea to use his old Pokemon against the Unovan crime organisation, but he wasn't sure how strong the Pokemon of the Seven Sages were, if they had any at all. Just then, Green walked up to him._

"_Hi, little bro. What are you doing?", asked Green curiously._

"_I'm just thinking, Green. About how our lives have turned. All the time I was travelling, I had someone with me. You travelled alone, however. Some people have all the luck.", said Ash._

"_You may think that I have luck, Ash, but sometimes things get lonely.", said Green. She then took out a small rectangle-shaped item with straps. The item was blue in coloration and there was a small circle pad._

"_This item is called the P-Transfer. This can hold up to 700 Pokemon at one time. I put your Pokemon from our time under the Mask of Ice in the device.", said Green, giving a brief description of the device. Ash made his preparations for the fight ahead…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Bisharp, battle stations!", said Ash as a samurai-like Pokemon appeared to battle the Zangoose.<p>

"Zangoose, use Close Combat!", Zinzolin ordered. Zangoose then charged at Bisharp with claws out as it tried to damage the knight.

"Bisharp, use Iron Head!", said Ash confidently. Bisharp then charged at Zangoose with it's head glowing.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!", Zinzolin commanded. Zangoose's claws then glowed white as it charged towards Bisharp.

"Use Night Slash, Bisharp!", ordered Ash. Bisharp's knife-like claws glowed with dark energy as it charged at Zangoose. After a few more minutes, Bisharp was pushed into a corner by Zangoose. Ash was starting to look worried. One of his best Pokemon was losing to a Zangoose. Just then, an unsuspected individual jumped through the roof. It was a Team Galactic member, more specifically…

"Mars!", said Ash. He was glad that the commander showed up.

"Zinzolin of the Seven Sages, you're going down! Purugly, use Thunderbolt!", Mars yelled then commanded. Purugly then sent a blast of electricity at Zangoose, paralyzing it.

"Now's your chance, boss!", said Mars. Ash then knew that it was time to end the battle.

"Bisharp, use Guillotine!", yelled Ash. Bisharp used the knives like a sort of guillotine to finish the battle. Once the attack hit, it was clear who won.

"Yes! I won!", shouted Ash, glad he defeated Zinzolin. "We… We still refuse to fight alongside you!", said Zinzolin. Then Clay walked in.

"You guys ain't so bad! Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my Gym!", praised Clay. The group left to rest for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I got this chapter done! By the way, at some point in the future, I will be advertising my trade offers in the GTS in Pokemon White version in my Profile. Until the next update, please read and review<strong>


	7. Battle! Alexis VS Clay

**Now I'm at the Driftveil City Gym battle. I'm planning on doing one battle in one chapter and doing the rest off-screen. Here's the one with Alexis against Clay.**

**Chapter 6 - Battle! Alexis VS Clay**

The next day, Alexis was making preparations for her battle against Clay.

"I'm going to win this!", said Alexis as she finished preparations for the battle.

"Nothing is going to make you lose, sis.", said Ash. His battle was after Alexis' and was confident.

"Beat Clay, Alexis!", said Paul. Several minutes later, they reached the Driftveil Gym. However, they saw Clay with the apprehended Plasma members and an old man. Paul and Alexis remembered him as Ghetsis.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care." , said Ghetsis.

"I don't need no thanks, now. Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokémon." , said Clay angrily.

"What's this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people.", Ghetsis said sinisterly. Paul looked appalled by his trickery.

"Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?" , said Clay.

"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here...", said Ghetsis. Everyone was wanting Clay to win the argument. However, he gave up.

"...Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!", said Clay angrily. He then gave the captured Team Plasma members to Ghetsis.

"A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands...", said Ghetsis in his usual shady manner.

"Ghetsis... Thank you very much...", said Zinzolin thankfully.

"Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king... We are two of the Seven Sages, are we not? Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere.", said Ghetsis before leaving with his group.

"Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down, fellas. Say, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle? Don't keep me waitin'!", said Clay. Then everyone followed him into the Gym.

* * *

><p>Soon, Alexis and Clay were on opposite sides of the battlefield. In the middle was a man wearing business-like clothes. He went over the rules for the combatants.<p>

"This Gym Battle between Alexis Ketchum from Pallet Town and Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader will now begin! Each side may use 3 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to continue! Battle begin!"

"Well.. Think it's about time fer myself what it is about yer skills that makes a Gym Leader like Elesa take such a shine to ya. Krookodile, let's go!"", said Clay. A red crocodile was sent out as Clay's first battler.

"Hmm… Krookodile…", said Alexis. It wasn't long before she chose her first choice.

"Honchkrow, time to dazzle!", Alexis shouted, sending out her trusty Honchkrow. While travelling through Johto, she met Paul and they started travelling. She found out that his Murkrow used to be hers and they won battle after battle together. When they reached Sinnoh, they parted ways, but contacted each other when they had the chance. After the Lily of the Valley Conference, she got Honchkrow back. Now here she was battling Clay with her trusted flier.

"Honchkrow, start with Sky Attack!", Alexis ordered. Sure enough, Honchkrow was cloaked with a blinding light, and it was heading towards Krookodile. The attack landed and Krookodile took heavy damage.

"Well I'll be! Sure didn't see that coming. Krookodile, Dragon Claw!", ordered Clay. Krookodile's claws became surrounded by a dragon-like energy.

"Honchkrow, dodge and use Night Slash!", Alexis gave another order and Honchkrow dodged immediately. He then hit Krookodile with an attack of dark energy. Krookodile fell afterwards, knocked out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Honchkrow wins!", the judge gave the verdict. Clay kept smiling and sent out his next Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Seismitoad, let's go!", said Clay as he sent out his second battler. Then Alexis returned Honchkrow without a word before sending out her next Pokemon.<p>

"Servine, time to dazzle!", said Alexis as she sent out Servine. Crystal, Cilan and Dawn thought that Alexis was smart to use it as Grass-types had a type advantage against Ground-types, and since Seismitoad was also a Water-type, it was going to be way too easy.

"Seismitoad, use Hydro Pump!", ordered Clay. A moment later, Seismitoad used it's most powerful Water-type attack.

"Leaf Tornado, Servine!", said Alexis, and a moment later, Servine summoned a tornado of leaves that was a weaker variant of Leaf Storm and sent it to Seismitoad. When the tornado stopped, Seismitoad was lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle! Servine is the winner!", announced the judge. Clay drew out his last Pokeball.

* * *

><p>"Excadrill, go!", he said as the last battler was sent out. It was a drill-like mole Pokemon.<p>

"Givin' up's the easy way out! If I wanted, I could have given up any old time!", said Clay, not wanting to lose easily. However, Alexis withdrew Servine and took out a third Pokeball.

"I decided to play it according to type match-up and it worked perfectly. Now it is time for my third Pokemon. Infernape, time to dazzle!", she said, as her loyal Infernape stood before her. Alexis had received Infernape as a Chimchar when she was a toddler and is now one of her strongest Pokemon.

"Infernape, use Blast Burn! Excadrill has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!", said Alexis as the most powerful Fire-type move was unleashed. Infernape sent a fiery cyclone towards Excadrill. After the attack hit, the Ground/Steel type was engulfed in an inferno, and when it cleared, Excadrill was badly scorched and knocked out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! The victory goes to Alexis!", said the judge in a final verdict. Clay was shocked that he lost in a 3-0 shutout. Regardless he smiled.

"Well, I've had enough... and just so you know, I didn't go easy on you.", he said. He then walked over to Alexis.

"Mrrrmph. I see. But I sure don't like it! Fer such a young 'un, ya have an imposin' battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. Mrmph. Here! Take this! The Quake Badge!", he said before giving a Badge to Alexis.

"Thanks, Clay.", said Alexis as she looked at her new Badge. She knew that everyone else's challenges are around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry about the late update. You people try juggling browsing several websites and writing chapters like this at the same time. I'm off school tomorrow and the day after, so I'll write the next chapter soon. Please R&amp;R! Seriously, I'm getting tired about people not reviewing. When I think up chapter titles, I'll put them on my profile as a veritable orgasm of decent planning.<strong>


	8. Rival Battle! Cheren & Bianca

**Wow, this is slightly awkward. I was thinking ideas for this chapter. This is where Bianca and another rival appears. Here's a hint. He started with a Snivy in Pokemon Adventures, he wears glasses and he continues the tradition of Flying-type Pokemon being used by rivals. Here's Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Rival Battle! Cheren and Bianca<strong>

A few days later, everyone got their Gym Badges and were preparing to go get their 6th Badge in Mistralton City. The most notable match was that of Ash, who used Crobat, Pignite (He evolved from Tepig during the battle at the Cold Storage.) and Empoleon. They were preparing to leave when two Trainers, a blonde young woman and a black haired young man approached them. Ash recognised one of them and Paul recognised the other.

"Hey, Bianca! Haven't seen you since Nimbasa.", said Ash.

"Hey, Cheren.", said Paul.

"Haven't seen you in some time, Bianca.", said Alexis as she looked at her rivals.

"Hold the phone, you guys know each other?", asked Ash, confused at the fact these four knew each other.

"Of course, Alexis and I met Cheren and Bianca in Nuvema Town when they started their journey. I got Dewott around that time while she got Servine as a Snivy.", said Paul.

"So, Cheren, have you learned anything from your meeting with Alder?", asked Alexis.

"The Champion is the strongest trainer in their home region. I only want to continue travelling after I win the Unova League. My life has no other meaning.", said Cheren.

"If that's the case, Cheren, battle Ash. He has somewhat strong Pokemon, so you can battle them and make an attempt to beat him.", said Paul.

"Alright, Paul. Let's go to the Battle Club.", said Cheren.

* * *

><p><em>At Driftveil City Battle Club<em>

Cheren and Ash stood at opposite sides of the field. Ash sorted the terms so that Cheren and Bianca could battle him.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and the tag team of Bianca and Cheren will now begin! Each side will use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle! Now, may Ash send out his first two combatants!", said Don George, who went over the rules for the battle.

"Gallade and Bisharp, let's go!", said Ash as he sent out his two 'knights'.

"Now, may the tag team send out their Pokemon!", said Don George.

"Accelgor, let's go!", said Cheren as he sent out his first choice. Ash looked at the Bug-type. He knew immediately that it was Bianca's Shelmet.

"Go, Escavalier!", said Bianca as she sent out her knight of the Bug and Steel-types. Bianca had confidence that she and Cheren would defeat Ash.

"Escavalier and Accelgor VS Gallade and Bisharp. Battle begin!", said Don George, starting the battle.

"Accelgor, use Focus Blast on Bisharp!", Cheren ordered. Soon enough, Accelgor sent out a blue blast towards the black knight. However, Gallade jumped in front of his companion and as a result, took very little damage from the attack.

"Weak. Now it's my turn. Bisharp, Guillotine on Accelgor, and Gallade, use Fire Punch on Escavalier.", Ash ordered. In an instant, the knights of black and white attacked the two bugs with their attacks. In less than ten seconds, the bugs were on the ground, knocked out.

"Accelgor and Escavalier are both unable to battle! Bisharp and Gallade are the winners.", said Don George. Bianca and Cheren withdrew their Pokemon and sent out their next combatants.

* * *

><p>"Minccino, go!", said Bianca as her prized Chinchilla Pokemon appeared, ready for battle.<p>

"Go, Watchog!", said Cheren as his Lookout Pokemon stood upright, ready to fight any adversaries. However, Ash withdrew his knights and picked up two more Ultra Balls.

"Go, Krookodile and Salamence!", said Ash as the trusted Krookodile and his Dragon-type companion appeared on the field.

"Minccino and Watchog VS Krookodile and Salamence! Battle begin!", said Don George as the second round commenced.

"Krookodile, Salamence, Double Dragon Claw!", Ash ordered and the two combatants charged at Minccino and Watchog, then striking them with their claws. When they hit the ground, they were knocked out.

"Minccino and Watchog are unable to battle! Krookodile and Salamence are the winners!", said Don George as the second round ended. Unfazed, Cheren and Bianca withdrew their defeated Normal-type combatants and sent out their last Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Go, Pignite!", said Bianca calmly as she sent out her Fire-type starter.<p>

"Go, Servine!", yelled Cheren as his Grass-type starter appeared on the field. Bored out of his mind, Ash decided to say something.

"Do you still think that you can defeat me? My Pokemon are at an extremely high level! You cannot defeat me!", said Ash as he withdrew Krookodile and Salamence, sent Pikachu into the field and sent out his last choice. It was an emperor penguin Pokemon. Everyone widened their eyes. It was Ash's starter Pokemon, Empoleon. Despite the odds being overwhelmingly stacked against them, Cheren and Bianca were still confident.

"Pignite and Servine VS Pikachu and Empoleon! Let the battle begin!", said Don George as the third and possibly final round started.

"You've bored me enough. I'll end this now. Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Servine, and Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon on Pignite! Use your full strength!", said Ash as he gave his possible final command. Pikachu struck Servine with a Volt Tackle while Empoleon smashed Pignite with Hydro Cannon. The Stage 1 Unova starters hit the ground and Cheren and Bianca realized that battling Ash further was useless, as their Pokemon were lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Pignite and Servine are unable to battle! Pikachu and Empoleon are the winners! The victory goes to Ash!", said Don George as the battle ended.

"You're too strong, Ash. I, while saddened that I lost, am glad to have a strong rival.", said Bianca as she and Cheren walked up to Ash.

"Ash, your Pokemon were strong, different from what I heard from Trip. I'm especially pleased with your Empoleon.", said Cheren.

"Empoleon was my first Pokemon. I was one of the Masked Children. Five of the six you saw are five of my best, my entire collection of Pokemon obtained has the same strength. We shall battle again sometime.", said Ash as he walked out of the Battle Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was long. So did you guess that it was Cheren? Either you're smart or my hints were too obvious. I will give you novice writers some advice. The first thing you need is imagination. A favourite topic to write about is advised. Second is resource. Wikipedia (Bulbapedia for anything Pokemon related) would be ideal for you to use. Last is assistance. Beta readers would help you out where possible. Read and review, until the next update. More reviews would be nice<strong>


	9. Betrayal

**Sorry for the seemingly long update. I have many reasons for this.**

**1. Pokemon Dream World-I have been addicted to it for a while and I couldn't work on this chapter of the saga of Battles of Conquest.**

**2. The second chapter of Book II-I worked on that for a bit and realized that I could spoil elements I could put in this story. So I decided to leave it alone for a while.**

**3. I was working on other stories. You can see some of them in my profile.**

**4. I had absolutely no idea what should happen in this chapter, so this is what I thought up. It should explain why Paul is out of character most of the time in my stories.**

**So, moving on, here's the next chapter. This is mostly what happens in Chargestone Cave, so if you don't play the games, turn away now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Betrayal<strong>

Ash and his friends formed groups to go through Chargestone Cave and go to Mistralton City. His group, discounting himself, was comprised of Paul, Alexis, Iris, Cilan and Burgundy. He said that Burgundy and Cilan should be friends, and on top of that, he and Alexis had a lot of catching up to do.

While they explored the cave, three strange men showed up in front of them like ninjas.

"… …Come.", said one of the men. The group were then escorted to a man with tea green hair. Paul and Alexis recognised him as N.

"…My Lord N, we brought you the ones you needed.", said another one of the men. After they disappeared, N decided to discuss something with the group.

"So, you must be Ash Ketchum, leader of Team Galactic. My name is N.", said the man.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, N. By the way, who were those men? Also, my employees have the same thoughts as your's.", asked Ash who the men were.

"Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma.", said N smugly. "Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?", he asked Ash."Yes, it somehow does.", replied Ash. He was surprised that he was chosen.

"Of course. Such news should be a surprise. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are.", concluded N before departing.

"Okay, let's go!", Ash commanded.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to battle the grunts and all their Pokemon. With everyone's strongest Pokemon (Ash's Empoleon, Alexis' Infernape, Paul's Torterra, Burgundy's newly evolved Samurott (It evolved from Dewott during the Cold Storage battle), Iris' newly evolved Fraxure and Cilan's Pansage), everyone defeated the grunts without any problems. Then they ran into N, as well as a boy with dirty blonde hair."Trip! Why are you here? Have you completed your battle at Mistralton City yet?", Iris asked curiously. Paul looked at the boy, very outraged.<p>

"Obviously, I have.", Trip said arrogantly. Alexis was absolutely disgusted with the smooth act that the Nuvema Town native was pulling.

"Oh, cut the act, Trip! My brother may not know a lot about you, but I do! Your acts of Pokemon abuse are overlooked by the Don George of every Battle Club you went to, as well as Gym Leaders, making you the most mysterious person from Team Plasma to haunt the streets of Unova! Well, here's a headline for you: I don't care! Also, you can't keep trying to steal me from Paul!", Alexis yelled. To say Ash was shocked was an understatement. His Unova rival was part of Team Plasma. He made a mental note to exclude Trip from the Team Plasma members he would recruit into Team Galactic.

"Please, Alexis. You know as well as I do that you're too good for Paul. He's a worthless individual who doesn't care about anything but himself.", Trip replied selfishly.

"That is anything but true! Just because I'm usually quiet and distant doesn't mean that I don't care about anyone! You think Pokemon are only tools to be used! Going for power and abusing Pokemon are two completely different things! You can never defeat me, so why bother?", Paul yelled back.

"Alright. I'll back off for now. But know this, Paul Shinji. Alexis will be mine!", Trip said in his smug tone before leaving Chargestone Cave.

* * *

><p>"Uh…", Iris said, confused as to what just happened. Ash, Burgundy and Cilan were also confused as to what just happened.<p>

"I guess I'd better explain. While Paul and I were in Accumula Town, we ran into Trip. When Trip tried to get me to be his girlfriend, Paul caught him and challenged him to a battle. Paul won it easily, defeating his Servine with his Torterra. Since then, Trip has had a grudge against Paul. For the reason why Paul defended me, he and Trip are cousins. Trip's uncle is also Paul's father-Pyramid King Brandon. Paul and I are already dating, so try to understand. Especially you, Iris! Ash already understands that Paul and I are dating, because their arguments and disagreements back in Sinnoh were all an act. In actuality, they are best friends.", said Alexis, giving her story in it's entirety. Ash was the only one who isn't shocked by this.

"Well, now that this is out of the way, let's get to Mistralton City!", announced Alexis as everyone followed her. Alexis then decided to think.

"_Everyone is so friendly. I just wish that I could tell them about what went on between me and Paul. Ash already knows, so that's a plus."_ thought Alexis, concerned about her and Paul's act three years before.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's this chapter done! I tell you, it's difficult thinking when you have time constraints and your computer's battery gets hot too fast. What was that act Paul and Alexis did three years before this story, you may ask? I will tell you in a future chapter. Also, could you guys PM me a shipping name for Paul and Alexis? Please? Lastly, I will do a poll! Check it in my profile! Well, read and review, folks!<strong>


	10. Pokeringer! VS Hydreigon!

**Hey, it's me! I'm back with a new chapter! I know that Pidgeot and Lapras have been released and Charizard, Gliscor, Squirtle and Primeape are in training in the show, but I brought them back for my purposes. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Pokeringer! VS Hydreigon!<strong>

Ash's group was now in Mistralton City and were going to visit the gym. However, they found two Bird Keepers. One was a guy in blue clothes and the other was a girl in the same design.

"Hello! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I would like to challenge the leader to a battle, please.", Ash asked.

"Sorry! Skyla's going to compete in the Pokeringer tournament today. On the upside though, you might battle her there!", the male Bird Keeper said.

"Pokeringer? Let's compete in it, then!", Ash said.

"Alright. Anything for some training.", Paul answered.

"You're getting excited over a sport? What kids.", Iris said rudely. Alexis responded by slapping her in the face.

"Never call my brother and boyfriend kids!", Alexis yelled angrily.

"The friendship between Iris and Alexis is a sour one that is far too sharp, like a sword…", Cilan said with worry.

"…Jerk.", Burgundy said sourly.

"We hope to see you at the Pokeringer stadium. My name is William, by the way.", said the male Bird Keeper.

"My name is Cera. We're from Veilstone City.", said the female Bird Keeper. After they left, Alexis noticed an angry look on Paul's face. Veilstone City, the place they hated.

* * *

><p><em>Later, at the Pokeringer stadium…<em>

The Pokeringer tournament was about to get underway. The Pokedex Holders were participating, along with Ash and everyone else.

"Hello, and good afternoon to all! We are about to start this year's Pokeringer tournament!", said the announcer as the crowd went wild.

"The winner of this year's Pokeringer tournament will receive five Master Balls and will be made an honourable citizen of Mistralton City! Now here are the tournament match-ups!" The pairings then appeared on the screen.

**Paul VS Trip**

**Gold VS Silver**

**Dawn VS Iris**

**Cilan VS Burgundy**

**Max VS Ash**

**William VS Skyla**

**May VS Drew **

**Alexis VS Cera**

**Red VS Blue**

**Green VS Yellow**

**Misty VS Crystal**

**Ruby VS Sapphire**

**Emerald VS Pearl**

**Diamond VS Platinum**

**Mars VS Georgia**

**Jupiter VS Barry**

Paul smirked at the thought of facing his cousin and Burgundy performed the same action towards Cilan. The only difference is that Cilan felt anxious. Mars smiled, thinking it was going to be an easy victory. Apparently, Ash filled her in on how Georgia copes with her losses. For her draw against Iris, she passed it off as an untrue loss, whilst she coped with her loss against Ash by blaming the terrain.(*)

"Now we just have one simple rule! The team whose flier gets the ring on the goal wins! Contenders, are you ready? Are you set? Go!

* * *

><p><em>Paul and Trip's battle<em>

Paul and Trip stared at each other as they flew up in their hot-air balloons, ready to battle. When the balloon that had the ring was high enough, the match started.

"Tranquill, let's liberate!", called Trip.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!", Paul said, calm but cheesed. Their fliers took to the sky.

"Wow, a Honchkrow!", Burgundy said, quite charmed by the Sinnoh leader of Johto's dark birds.

"Little kid.", Iris muttered, hoping Alexis wouldn't hear her. She was wrong though, as Alexis slapped her in the face. Ash shook his head, worried if Iris would get along with Alexis.

"Tranquill, use Work Up! Don't let Honchkrow win!", Trip ordered. Soon enough, Tranquill was surrounded by a red aura.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!", Paul said angrily. Honchkrow commenced his assault, struck Tranquill on all corners, and climbed up towards the ring. Just when he grabbed the ring, Trip thought up a counter.

"Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!", he ordered. Tranquill was then surrounded by white streaks and charged towards Honchkrow.

"Sky Attack!", Paul issued. Honchkrow then charged at Tranquill with anger in it's eyes.

"**Take this, servant of Team Plasma!"**, Honchkrow said as he charged at Tranquill, struck him and raced towards the goal. Tranquill took heavy damage, but one can never be too careful. Tranquill hit the ground and laid there, badly injured and knocked out. Honchkrow, satisfied with his victory, put the ring on the goal, securing Paul the win and entering him into the next round.

* * *

><p><em>Gold and Silver's battle<em>

Now it was Gold and Silver's turn.

"Togebo, let's go!", Gold said as his Jubilee Pokemon entered the airspace.

"Crobat, let's go!", Silver called, as his Bat Pokemon entered the battle. (**)

Togebo, Psychic!", Gold called as Togebo summoned a burst of psychic energy. However, Crobat, being the fast flier that it was, quickly flew away. It secured the ring, sped past Togebo and put it on the goal without a problem.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn and Iris' battle<em>

Ash's two most recent travel companions faced off against one another in their battle.

"Togekiss, spotlight!", Dawn said as her Jubilee Pokemon hovered over the field.

"Swellow, go.", Iris said unenthusiastically as she called out a Swallow Pokemon. To avoid early disqualification, Ash loaned his Swellow to Iris and she was not a happy Buneary about it.

Togekiss, Aura Sphere!", Dawn called as Togekiss sent out a sphere of her aura. Swellow was struck and defeated instantly while Togekiss grabbed the ring and placed it on the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Cilan and Burgundy's battle<em>

The two Connoisseurs were about to battle one another to see who's style was wrong. However, the clause from their previous battle would not go through. (***)

"Staraptor, evaluating time!", Cilan called. Soon enough, the Predator Pokemon was facing Burgundy. Since Cilan and Burgundy didn't have fliers, Ash loaned them two of his fliers.

"_Time for this guy to make an appearance in Unova!"_, Burgundy thought as she drew out her Pokeball.

"Charizard, toute suite!", Burgundy called as Ash's first Fire-type took to the airspace. Seeing Staraptor really set it off.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!", Cilan ordered as Ash's first Sinnoh capture charged at Charizard with a blue fire surrounding it.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!", Burgundy ordered. Charizard slashed Staraptor with his claws, weakening the predator heavily. Charizard then took the ring and then hooked it on the goal, but not without knocking Staraptor out with a Flamethrower.

* * *

><p><em>Max and Ash's battle<em>

Max and Ash looked at each other as they were finally going to have their battle. (****)

"Swellow, let's go!", Max said as his Swallow Pokemon took to the skies.

"Salamence, time to battle!", Ash called as he sent out his dragon. Salamence stared at Swellow and knew he had orders.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!", Max commanded as Swellow charged towards Salamence. It hovered in wait. Max then realized too late that Swellow was heading into a trap.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!", Ash commanded as Salamence did an uppercut with it's claws, hooking Swellow with it's left claw, grabbing the ring with it's right claw and throwing Swellow to the ground while it put the ring on the goal. Max was shocked that Salamence knocked out his Swellow using this method.

_William and Skyla's battle_

William and Skyla faced one another for their battle.

"Pelipper, let's go!", William called as his pelican-like Pokemon was sent out.

"Swanna, take flight!", Skyla called, sending her strongest Pokemon out.

"Swanna, use Aerial Ace!", Skyla suddenly commanded. Swanna suddenly flew up to and grabbed the ring. Without an order, Pelipper used Twister on the unsuspecting swan. However, Swanna threw the ring onto the goal before the attack hit.

* * *

><p><em>May and Drew's battle<em>

May and Drew faced one another as they got ready for battle.

"Beautifly, take the stage!", May called as her Contest star took to the skies.

"Flygon, battle dance!", Drew called as he sent out his Mystic Pokemon.

"Beautifly, use Giga Drain!", May commanded as the Bug/Flying type sent out green tendrils to strike Flygon. However, it dodged at the last second, grabbed the ring and put it onto the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Alexis and Cera's battle<em>

Alexis and Cera stared at each other, eager to battle one another.

"Altaria, let's go!", Cera called as her Humming Pokemon was sent out. Alexis sent out her flier without a word and everyone was shocked at the identity of the mystery flier-it was Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon.

"Whoa! What's that Pokemon?", Dawn asked herself, as she drew out her Pokedex to analyse the Pokemon.

"_Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything."_, the Pokedex said.

"Paul, did you know that Alexis had that Pokemon?", Crystal asked.

"Of course. It was one of her Pokemon from her days as one of the Masked Children as well as her mode of transport when Honchkrow wasn't in her team.", Paul answered.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!", Alexis commanded. Soon enough, Hydreigon sent out a pulse of dragon energy at Altaria who, with no time to react, was immediately knocked out. With that, Hydreigon went to get the ring and put it on the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Red and Blue's battle<em>

The two Pallet Pokedex Holders faced each other as they prepared for battle.

"Aero, let's go!", Red called as his fossil dragon took to the skies.

"Scizor, let's go!", Blue called as his Bug/Steel combatant took to the skies.

"Aero, use Stone Edge!", Red commanded. After that, Aero sent out a flurry of stones at Scizor. When it struck, Aero took the ring from the balloon and put it on the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Green and Yellow's battle<em>

The two remaining Kanto Pokedex Holders stared at each other, preparing for battle.

"Pidgeot, go!", Green called as the Bird Pokemon took to the skies.

"Stand by, Kitty!", Yellow called as her Butterfree took to the skies.

"Hey, Ash. Isn't that your Pidgeot?", Misty asked.

"Yes. When I recruited Team Galactic for my purposes, I also brought Charizard and Pidgeot back into the list of Pokemon I could select from. I also brought Primeape, Gliscor, Squirtle and Lapras back in. Primeape called time on his P1 Champion status, Gliscor finished his training with McCann already, Squirtle was replaced as leader of the Squirtle Squad and Lapras left his herd in the care of a mating couple. When I reobtained Pidgeot, I decided to catch all the Spearow, one for myself and the others for the Galactic Grunts.", Ash explained.

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird!", Green commanded as Pidgeot charged at Kitty at a breakneck pace, surrounded by a blue aura. With no time to react, Kitty was knocked out and Pidgeot grabbed the ring and put it onto the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Misty and Crystal's match<em>

Misty and Crystal were staring at each other and preparing for battle.

"Unfezant, let's go!", Misty called as a Pokemon sporting a flamboyant, red-pink, ribbon-like wattles extending from a similarly-colored, featherless "mask" on their face took the skies.

"Xatee, let's go!", Crystal called as her Xatu took to the skies.

"Unfezant, use Sky Attack!", Misty called. Soon enough, Unfezant was surrounded by the aura that goes with Sky Attack. Xatee was struck with the attack, but used Psychic to snatch the ring, used Psyshock to knock out Unfezant, and used it's wing to win the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Ruby and Sapphire's battle<em>

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other with a forlorn expression. They loved each other, and battling one another made them slightly depressed. However, they got confident as they drew out their Pokeballs.

"Introducing the Romeo of Bug-type Pokemon, the Volbeat Volvo!", Ruby called as his Volbeat took to the skies.

"Go, Ino!", Sapphire called as her Illumise took to the skies.

"Volvo, use Aerial Ace!", Ruby commanded. Volvo then charged at the ring, snatched it and then placed it on the goal in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Emerald and Pearl's battle<em>

Emerald and Pearl stared at each other. Out of the Pokedex Holders of their regions, they were the odd ones out.

"Tropius, let's go!", Emerald called as his tropical Pokemon took to the skies.

"Chatler, let's get going!", Pearl called as his Chatot took to the skies.

"Tropius, Leaf Tornado!", Emerald commanded. Tropius then sent his attack towards Chatler. Even though Flying-types were resistant against Grass-type attacks, Chatler took heavy damage. After an Aerial Ace attack after Tropius grabbed the ring, Chatler was knocked out and Tropius put the ring on the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Diamond and Platinum's battle<em>

Diamond and Platinum were getting ready to battle. They reached for their Pokeballs.

"Hatoo, let's go!", Diamond called as his Tranquill took to the skies.

"Emolga, let's go!", Platinum called as her Emolga took to the skies.

"Hatoo, use Quick Attack!", Diamond commanded. Hatoo then sped past Emolga and grabbed the ring. However, Platinum had a plan up her sleeve.

"Use Thunderbolt, Emolga!", Platinum called. Emolga sent a Thunderbolt towards Hatoo, striking it and knocking it out. However, it dropped the ring while it was falling, leaving Emolga to grab it and put it onto the goal, which it succeeds in doing.

* * *

><p><em>Mars and Georgia's battle<em>

Mars and Georgia were preparing for battle. Mars thought about Georgia's attitude. She acted similar to a trainer named Marley that her boss met in Sinnoh.

"Golbat, let's go!", Mars called as her Bat Pokemon took to the skies.

"Sigilyph, let's go!", Georgia called as her Avianoid Pokemon took to the skies.

"Golbat, use Poison Fang!", Mars commanded. Golbat then began charging at Sigilyph with it's fangs surrounded by poison. Sigilyph got struck by the poison and was slowly flapping.

"Golbat, use Aerial Ace!", Mars commanded, and in the zip of an eye, Golbat whooshed up, grabbed the ring and put it onto the goal. Georgia once again blamed the loss, this time on Mars' impatience and Sigilyph's slow speed.

* * *

><p><em>Jupiter and Barry's battle<em>

Jupiter and Barry stared each other down before reaching their Pokeballs.

"Golbat, let's go!", Jupiter called as her Golbat took to the skies.

"Staraptor, let's get going!", Barry called as his Staraptor took to the skies.

"Golbat, Gunk Shot!", Jupiter commanded. Golbat then shot a blast of poison at Staraptor, who took the attack with no time to dodge.

"Hey, Alexis, what is Gunk Shot?", Iris asked.

"Gunk Shot is a powerful Poison-type move that has a higher chance of placing the Poisoned status on the opponent than other Poison-type attacks.", Alexis explained. True to form, Staraptor was suffering from not Poisoned status, but the more lethal Badly Poisoned status. It had clearly taken too much Gunk Shot to the face.

"Wrap it up with Heat Wave.", Jupiter said. Golbat sent out the attack and Staraptor was knocked out on the spot. Golbat then took the ring and put it onto the goal.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

After the next few rounds, Ash and Burgundy faced each other in the Grand Final. They picked up their Pokeballs and sent out their Pokemon.

"Charizard, toute suite!" (Burgundy)"Salamence, I choose you!" (Ash)

The two dragons faced each other, ready to tear each other apart.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!", Burgundy called. Charizard's wings turned into metal.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!", Ash commanded. Salamence fired a stream of flames at Charizard. Surprisingly, the Steel Wing attack was halted.

"Use Dragon Claw!", Ash commanded. Salamence's claws slashed Charizard's wings, then went to grab the ring. Charizard tried to snatch the ring from Salamence and then the two dragons continued brawling. After an Aerial Ace from Salamence and a Seismic Toss from Charizard, both dragons were looking extremely battered. Ash was smiling for some odd reason.

"Ok Ash, why are you smiling?", Burgundy asked curiously.

"Charizard is the first opponent that can push Salamence into a corner like that, Burgundy. Looks like Liza finished her job training it to be the world's strongest Charizard after all. However, this ends now! Salamence, use Dragon Claw!", Ash replied, then commanded. Salamence's claws glowed once more, then slashed Charizard with all it's might. Charizard then fell to the ground, badly injured and knocked out. The wing area had the most claw marks on it. Salamence grabbed the ring and popped it onto the goal.

"Goal! And the winner is Team Ash!", the announcer said. The crowd cheered wildly, though Ash looked guilty. His Salamence had flame marks on it's stomach and claw marks on it's wings. It's facial expression gave the thought that it was happy, but Ash sensed that it was in pain. However, Salamence was truly happy and it did not look like it was dying. Ash, satisfied that dragons are strong beings, took out it's Pokeball.

"Salamence, return.", Ash said. Salamence was then placed in the Pokeball. After Ash's balloon descended to the ground, Ash was given the prize: 5 Master Balls and an honorary citizenship of Mistralton City. Everyone was happy and May was going to have her Gym Battle the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that's another chapter done! This chapter is so long, that it took a week using my normal methods of leaping from one webpage to another. By the way, you have up until I put up <strong>_**Confession**_**, which is two chapters from this one, to vote on the poll, so send in those votes! I also have some points to clear.**

***=Check the anime episodes BW033 (**_**Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!**_**) and BW041 (The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga VS Sawk!). In the former, Georgia' Beartic lost to Iris' Excadrill. The episode was also Georgia's debut. In the latter, Pawniard lost to Snivy.**

****=I'm using Silver's teams from the Manga and the Games.**

*****=Check BW019 (**_**A Connoisseur's Revenge**_**).****This episode was Burgundy's debut.**

******=Check AG192 (**_**Home is Where the Start Is**_**). This was Max's last regular appearance. This was where the promise between Ash and Max was made.**

**Well, see you.**


	11. Battle! May VS Skyla

**Here's another chapter for you, folks! You have some time left to vote on my poll, so vote while you can. I'm also open to ideas for names for the belief that Paul and Alexis are in love. I also thought up a new OC, Kairi. She is Paul's twin sister. You can send me reviews regarding these characters and their teams:**

**1. White's team, including her starter;**

**2. Black's team, including his starter; and**

**3. Kairi's team, including her starter, however it is completely up to you which starter she gets.**

**Well, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Battle! May VS Skyla!<strong>

The next day, Ash and his troupe went to the Mistralton Gym for May's battle against Skyla. However, when they got to the front of the gym, there was a girl with purple hair and black eyes standing in front of it. Paul recognised her instantly.

"Kairi? Is that you?", he asked.

"Hi, Paul.", the girl, who's name was Kairi, replied. Everyone behind Paul was clearly stumped.

"Ash, Alexis, Red and Green, you should remember her. Everyone else, this is my sister Kairi. She lived in Pallet Town with me and Ash's family. However, we were kidnapped by my brother, Reggie. Dawn, although he acted just as well as Ash and I, he is actually horrible to me. He's the one who was always cruel and I was the nice one. He played you and Brock like saps.", Paul explained. Dawn was distraught after hearing this - she trusted Reggie highly.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go in, shall we?", Paul asked. Everyone followed him into the gym.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, after flying around with help of the cannons, they managed to get to Skyla. Kairi offered her help as a referee.<p>

"The Gym Battle between May Maple from Petalburg City and Gym Leader Skyla will now begin! Each side will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to continue! Battle begin!", Kairi said.

"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons? They're my pride and joy! This time, let's try something else! Mandibuzz, let's go!", Skyla called. A buzzard-like Pokemon took to the field.

"Glaceon, take the stage!", May called as her Fresh Snow Pokemon took to the field.

"Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse!", Skyla commanded as said Mandibuzz sent out a blast of dark energy.

"Glaceon, use Mirror Coat!", May called. Soon enough, the Dark Pulse was sent back at double the power and Mandibuzz took heavy damage.

"When I think about a match with a fabulous Trainer like you, it's like I'm walking on air!", Skyla said happily.

"Glaceon, finish this up with Ice Beam!", May commanded, obviously bored enough with the match as it is. The Ice Beam attack hit it's target and Mandibuzz was knocked out.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner!", Kairi announced. Skyla then withdrew Mandibuzz and took out another Pokeball.

* * *

><p>"Braviary, let's go!", Skyla called as her Valiant Pokemon took to the field.<p>

"This is my last Pokémon... But I'll never give up hope!", Skyla said confidently. However, May was not smiling, which was very uncharacteristic for her.

"You are more pathetic than you already are. Glaceon, use Iron Tail!", May commanded. Glaceon charged at Braviary with a steel tail.

"Braviary, finish this with Wing Attack!", Skyla said in a last-ditch effort. Braviary and Glaceon's attacks collided and an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Glaceon and Braviary are both unable to battle! Since Skyla is out of usable Pokemon, the victory goes to May!", Kairi announced.

"Being your opponent in battle is a new source of strength to me. Thank you!", Skyla said before withdrawing Braviary. After that, she walked over to May.

"You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer, May. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength. This is your Jet Badge. I think it will look good on you.", Skyla said as she presented the badge to May. However, she swiped the badge, turned around and left. Before exiting the gym however, May turned her head and looked at Skyla.

"You were a weak Gym Leader. How can you claim to have fun? I obliterated you horribly. I'm going. Don't follow me, any of you!", May said rudely. After she left, Max got worried.

"_You were only meant to win, May. Not to destroy. Is this because of our parents?"_, He thought. Ruby was sharing the same thoughts as him. They were worried about their sister.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter done! You now have one chapter left to vote on the poll. Kairi, William and Cera will be making future appearances in my stories, with Kairi as a protagonist and the other two as supporting characters. Well, see you. Read and review!<strong>


	12. Confession

**Dreadfully sorry for the long update! It's just that I was putting my Christmas presents to good use. I got Super Pokemon Rumble, Mario Kart 7, a watch, a book (which I haven't read yet) and a new TV. You know, one of those 22 inch TVs that have a built-in DVD player. I was also playing one of those GBA downloads on my 3DS. It's called Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. The poll will end in this chapter. No more votes will be taken for this poll. However, a new poll will be put up. Wait till the end to know what it is! Also, this chapter goes more into the Shadow Triad. Well, let's get going, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Confession<strong>

After everyone got their badges, including Ash with his team of Pikachu, Dewott (who evolved from Oshawott) and Boldore (who evolved from Roggenrola), everyone split into groups again. Drew, Max, Black, White and the Hoenn Pokedex Holders went in pursuit of May; Dawn, Kenny, Gold, Crystal and the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders went in pursuit of Jessie and James of Team Rocket, whom Saturn found in the vicinity along with a few grunts. Ash, Alexis, Paul, Kairi, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Burgundy, the Kanto Pokedex Holders and Silver went to Twist Mountain to deal with some Team Plasma grunts that Mars and Jupiter ran into there.

"Ash, Iris, you and your group will have to go without me. I have to make a call.", Cilan requested. Ash raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, so left with his group. After the group left, Cilan took out a Xtransceiver and called one of his contacts. It was his brother Chili.

"Chili, it's time to reveal ourselves.", Cilan told the Fire user of the brothers.

* * *

><p>Later, at Twist Mountain, Ash and his group were surrounded by Team Plasma grunts. Ash's Salamence, Paul's Electivire, Iris' Fraxure, Alexis' Hydreigon and Misty's Gyarados were getting pummelled and Cilan wasn't around to help. If that wasn't bad enough, two of the members of the Shadow Triad were around, and they were helping in taking Ash down.<p>

"Give up now, Team Galactic scum! You will never make your "perfect world"! You shall lose in the end!", said one of the Shadow Triad members, who was wearing a red mask that was similar to Pansear's face.

"I beg to differ.", Ash countered confidently. It was obvious that he was not going to give up on his dreams.

"Look around you. Our grunts are thrashing you and your friends. There is nothing you can do.", said another Shadow Triad member, wearing a blue mask similar to Panpour's face.

"He won't give up like that.", said a voice. When everyone turned around to the source of the voice, they found out that it was the third member of the Shadow Triad. This one was wearing a green mask similar to Pansage's face.

"Well, well. Brother Cilan. Pleasing to meet you.", said one of the members.

"Quiet, Chili! You just blew our cover!", Cress hissed at him.

"Cress, we were going to blow our cover eventually, so stop whining! Lord Ghetsis wanted us to blow our cover here, so cope with it!", Cilan said strictly.

"Cilan. We face off at last. I spent some time trying to convince Ash and Iris about you and your hurtful comments that day. Paul said I was mad. He told me I was a worthless weakling who didn't have a chance of going far in the Unova League. When I told them about you, May's Pokemon threw stones at mine, called me names. I spent whole nights just staring at the sky hoping for the day you'd slip up. And here you are, with your brothers.", Burgundy said to Cilan. However, Silver wasn't shocked in the slightest as he whipped out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Now!"

"Nidoking, use Hyper Beam!", a voice called. Moments later, an orange beam was launched at Team Plasma's Pokemon. After that, a man appeared out of the shadows. It was Giovanni of Team Rocket!

"Giovanni! It's you! Had enough sitting around doing nothing?", Ash yelled. However, Paul walked up to Giovanni.

"So much for the plan, huh?", Paul asked.

"Yes, it seems that way.", Giovanni replied.

"Sorry I had Raichu zap you back at Nimbasa.", Alexis said.

"That's okay, I'm just sorry I wasn't there to meet you outside Pallet, by the time I got there, you were already gone.", Giovanni told her, however, Ash, Misty, Kairi, Silver, Iris, Burgundy, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow walked over to them.

"I see you got yourself a Plan B, huh?", Giovanni asked.

"Did I ever? These are my friends.", Paul replied. However, Ash wouldn't stand it.

"Giovanni, call off Unova's invasion now! I will not allow you to take over the world!", Ash yelled. However, Silver stepped forth.

"Ash, I'm afraid that I was forced to manipulate you. Father had no real intention of taking over the world using rare Pokemon. All of the missions that Jessie, James and Meowth took within this region were given by a fake, who is really Petrel, one of the Rocket Generals. His fellow General, Archer has the intention of mutinying against Giovanni, taking Team Rocket and taking over the world. Those two Generals, along with Ariana and Proton bound Father to chains, put him in a cell and gave Jessie and James their promotion. Giovanni is conspiring against the Pokemon League, while Archer is one of the League's followers.", Silver told his cousin.

"Silver's right. Mr. Goodshow is the leader of a totalitarian regime that spans across the globe. Giovanni's family created Team Rocket in order to bring the regime down and committed crimes to disguise his true intentions. The Champions, Elite Four members and Gym Leaders were clueless, with the exceptions of Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga, who were Team Rocket Commanders until three years before you left on your journey, Ash. Lance, Steven, Wallace and Cynthia know Goodshow's intentions, however. Giovanni wants to find Ghetsis and take him down. Onto another subject, Giovanni introduced me to Alexis in Ecruteak City, so he's my friend.", Paul added. Ash then drew out his P-Transfer.

"Before any of you ask, my P-Transfer also doubles as a Xtransceiver.", Ash said before making his call to Saturn.

"Saturn, I regret to inform you that there has been a slight change of plans. All Team Plasma members and all Rockets serving Archer Apollo of Team Rocket are now enemies and all Rockets serving Giovanni Sakaki Ketchum of Team Rocket are now allies. Either way, you will have a battle with Jessie and James yet. Inform all groups at once!", Ash ordered. Saturn nodded before the call ended. After that, everyone left the cave to go to Iccirus City. However, Ash and Burgundy decided to stay behind for a while.

"Hey, Burgundy. Can I talk to you?", asked Ash.

"Sure.", answered Burgundy.

"Burgundy, I want to apologize for not believing the truth about Cilan. The truth tends your way now.", Ash told her.

"That's okay, Ash. Your Pokemon actually aren't that bad.", Burgundy replied.

"Also, I want to tell you something. When I met you, I felt different. Not even the most exciting of battles could compare to the feeling. What I'm trying to say is… I love you!", Ash confessed.

"Ash, I thought you to be very handsome when we first met. As time passed, I thought more about you every day. What I'm saying is that I love you too.", Burgundy said. The two then hugged, knowing not even Cilan could ever tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the next chapter! I must apologize for the month-long wait. Apart from the reasons at the start of the chapter, I was also studying for my 5<strong>**th**** year Prelims, so future updates will be slower for the time being. I also thought up a new story, a crossover between Pokemon and Fire Emblem which follows the plot of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Well, bye for now! **


	13. Battle! Max VS Brycen

**Hey, it's me again. Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I'm going to resume Battles of Conquest and put up a poll. However, my crossover between Pokémon and Fire Emblem is going to be postponed until this story is finished. Also, here are the seven winning choices from the poll-**

**Unbeatable-Longer Version**

**Believe in Me**

**Diamond and Pearl**

**Black and White**

**Double Trouble**

**Pokemon Theme-Longer Version**

**Pokemon Johto**

**Those songs will be played if I deem the chapters decent enough to use them. Well, enough of the chitchat! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Battle! Max VS Brycen<strong>

Two days later, everyone finally arrived in Icirrus City after a long mountain climb. Ash caught the Sunglasses Krokorok while his Snivy evolved into Servine, Tranquill evolved into Unfezant, Swadloon evolved into Leavanny, Paul's Dewott evolved into Samurott, Rufflet evolved into Braviary and learned Bulk Up and Superpower, Alexis' Servine evolved into Serperior and Burgundy caught a Cubchoo. Everyone was in Iccirus City for Max's Gym Battle against the Gym Leader. Everyone caught up to Max's group and found out that their squadron of Team Galactic grunts had apprehended May. May quickly apologized and told the group that her parents, Norman and Caroline Maple had divorced after finding out that Norman was affiliated with the League's evil goals. Paul had saved May and Max that time as well, along with Caroline. The older woman is currently in Team Rocket HQ, being protected by many Team Rocket Grunts that were still loyal to Giovanni. Once the apologies were over and done with, they went to Iccirus Gym for Max's Gym Battle. A man was standing in front of the gym waiting for them.

"Hello, all. My name is Brycen. I'm the Iccirus City Gym Leader. Who has the wit to challenge me?", Brycen asked. Max then stepped forward.

"My name is Max Maple from Petalburg City. I would like to battle you, please.", he asked.

"It's settled. You are my opponent.", Brycen said before leading the group inside.

* * *

><p>Everyone was inside an icy area. Everyone, particularly Iris, thought that it was the arena. Max took his position as Brycen took his.<p>

"The Gym Battle between Max Maple and Brycen the Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use four Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Battle begin!", announced the referee.

"You appear ready to face a Gym Leader. Then... Bring it! Vanilluxe, let's go!", Brycen called as he sent out his Snowstorm Pokemon was sent out.

"Camerupt, let's go!", Max called as his Eruption Pokemon was sent out. However, without Max's commands, Camerupt unleashed a Stone Edge onto Vanilluxe. It took heavy damage, but was not knocked out.

"You are strong! No, both you and your Pokémon are strong!", Brycen said. However, Max was scrambling for Camerupt's Poke Ball as the Pokemon launched attack after attack. Finally, Vanilluxe lost by KO.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle! Camerupt is the winner!", the referee announced. Max then decided to keep Camerupt in the battle, knowing it was too late to withdraw it.

"Glaceon, go!", Brycen called as he sent out his Fresh Snow Pokemon. Max watched as Camerupt launched an Eruption onto Glaceon, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Camerupt wins!", the referee announced. Glaceon was withdrawn and replaced by a Cryogonal without a word from Brycen.

"Max, stop fooling around and give Camerupt a command!", Brycen lectured.

"Why should I bother? Camerupt never listens to me at all. It has been resentful of me ever since I caught it. It hasn't listened to me at all and I doubt it ever will.", Max said sadly. Camerupt then launched an Eruption and knocked out Cryogonal straight away.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle! Camerupt is the winner!", the referee announced. Brycen then withdrew Cryogonal and then sent out his last Pokemon, a Beartic.

"Extreme conditions really test you and train you!", Brycen said. However, Camerupt then ran in with a Flame Charge. Brycen was not going to surrender this battle.

"Beartic, use Rock Smash!", Brycen ordered. Beartic tried to stop Camerupt with a rock-shattering punch, but the attack wasn't strong enough as the Flame Charge overpowered the attack and knocked Beartic out.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Camerupt wins! The winner is Max of Petalburg City!", the referee announced as both contenders returned their Pokemon.

"The wonderful combination of you and your Pokémon! What a beautiful friendship!", Brycen said. He then walked over to Max.

"In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this.", Brycen said as he gave a Freeze Badge to Max. As the group left the gym, Max went into thought.

"_Why won't Camerupt listen to me? I have failed as a trainer, a student and a brother. Maybe I should have quit when Dad told me to. When I had the chance._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the chapter! I'm very sorry that I was so slow with updating! Writer's block, exams, games and all that. Well, read, review and recommend!<strong>


End file.
